Pacar
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: [Slaine/Inaho] Terus kenapa kalau Slaine punya pacar?


"Cantik seperti biasa." Tangannya meraba pipi seputih porselen, sebelum turun ke dagu dan menariknya agar mendongak. Sepasang kelereng merah menatapnya langsung.

Senyum hangat merekah di bibirnya.

Wajahnya mendekat, ia mengecup bibir itu sekilas, sebelum berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, ya, Sayang."

 _"Hati-hati di jalan, Slaine."_

.

* * *

.

 **PACAR**

.

Aldnoah Zero (c) Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

.

Warning: NISTA, bahasa rakyat, awas ooc, eventually sureina.

.

* * *

.

"Huh. Kukira aku telat."

Tas beserta kantong kresek hitam di letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Slaine mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya menggunakan tisu dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat. Ia duduk sambil membuka bungkusan hitam yang dibawanya, isinya gorengan. Gorengan inilah yang membuatnya hampir telat karena berkali-kali dirinya disalip pas beli.

Tapi ternyata, ketika ia sampai kantor anak-anak yang lain masih mengobrol sambil sarapan. Ya... syukurlah kalau begitu. Padahal lima menit lagi seharusnya mereka sudah harus bekerja. Tapi, kalau mereka saja masih santai, Slaine juga. Perutnya sudah kelaparan lagian.

"Oh. Pagi, Slaine, bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?" sapa sahabatnya yang bernama Harklight.

Biasa dipanggil Slaine oleh teman-temannya, lengkapnya, Slaine Troyard, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun. Baru beberapa bulan bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Ah. Pagi, mas Harklight. Ya... luar biasa menurutku."

"Eh? Apa apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kamu menghabiskan hari liburmu dengan kekasihmu, Slaine?" ledeknya.

Wajah Slaine memerah.

"Jadi benar!? Rumor yang bilang kalau kamu pacaran dengan Asseylum itu!?" Mazuurek yang baru datang langsung menimpali.

"Eh?" Kini semu di wajahnya hilang total. Asseylum? Kenapa mereka membawa-bawa nama wanita itu. Benar Slaine menghabiskan liburannya dengan kekasihnya, tapi namanya bukan Asseylum!

Harklight keliatan takjub. "Maji!? Hebat sekali kamu bisa menaklukan hati anak bos. Bagi-bagi tipsnya, dong, Slaine! Aku juga mau—"

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama seminggu," potong Lemrina sebelum Harklight bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia melirik suami tercinta dengan tatapan mautnya yang sukses membuat Harklight merinding.

"Uh-oh. M-maafkan aku, Lemrina sayang. Aku cuma bercanda kok!"

"Hmph!"

Lemrina kembali menghadap depan dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman perempuannya di meja itu.

Oh, lupa memperkenalkan. Ini sahabatnya Slaine, Harklight, umurnya dua puluh lima tahun. Senior Slaine plus pengantin baru. Baru aja menikah sama Lemrina sebulan yang lalu. Ceritanya cinta lokasi ("CINTAKU BUKAN FTV!"). Punya tampang oke, dan memang mantan playboy waktu SMA dulu ("Hei, aku udah tobat ya sekarang!"). Suka lupa kalau dia udah menikah, padahal istrinya kerja di meja seberang. Sering berantem cuma karena hal sepele. Lemah, kalau udah berhadapan sama sang istri tercinta.

"Oke, balik ke permasalahan. Kamu pake ajian apa, Slaine? Dukun mana yang kamu datangi, sampai bisa menaklukan hati si tuan putri itu?" tanya Harklight penasaran. Mukanya yang mendadak serius itu malah bikin Slaine jadi gelagapan.

"T-tunggu, kurasa kalian salah paham. Aku dan Asseylum hanya berteman, tidak lebih!"

"Ah? Lalu gosip-gosip itu—"

"Itu bohong. Asseylum sendiri udah punya tunangan, tau! Namanya... klenteng... klengkeng... Ng, kurasa bukan itu. Klan—ah! Pokoknya itu lah!"

"Mungkin maksudmu Klancain, anaknya Pak Cruhteo?" tebak Mazuurek, yang udah beberapa kali ngeliat anak si pak manajer mampir ke kantor.

"Ah. Iya kali. Aku gak ingat."

"Eh? Terus siapa dong pacarmu itu? Kok kamu diem-diem aja sih, Slaine?" Harklight, rupanya masih penasaran terus mendesak Slaine buat bocorin siapa pacarnya.

Slaine menghela napas. "Oke, biar kukasih tau ciri-cirinya." Otaknya berusaha membayangkan sang kekasih tercinta, yang sedang menunggu Slaine pulang di rumah. Seketika matanya langsung berbinar-binar. "Dia punya rambut cokelat yang pendek, bola mata berwarna kemerahan yang bulat, hidung mancung, bibir mungil yang menggoda, tubuh ramping... pokoknya dia adalah manusia paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui di bumi ini!"

"Wah... aku bisa membayangkannya! Sial, kau, Slaine! Mencuri start duluan dariku!" Mazuurek. 29 tahun. Punya muka lumayan ganteng tapi anehnya masih single sampe sekarang. Entah apa yang membuatnya belum mendapatkan pendamping di usianya yang sudah matang. Mungkin ia dikutuk oleh dewa Jones karena melakukan kesalahan di masa muda. Ya... tau sendiri kan kelakuan orang ganteng gimana?

"Kapan-kapan kenalin ke kita dong! Aku kan juga pengen tau orang yang kamu deskripsikan seperti dewi itu," bujuk Harklight. "Oh ya, siapa namanya? Ya... mungkin aku kenal gitu. Aku kan punya banyak kenalan cewek cantik," Sombongnya yang langsung dapet deathglare dari sang istri tercinta.

"Gak mau. Nanti kamu naksir lagi. In—maksudku, yang bisa melihat kecantikan pacarku, hanya aku seorang!" Slaine mendadak posesif—tapi memang dia aslinya posesif lho.

"Bahkan namanya gak mau kamu kasih tau... oke, tadi kamu bilang 'In', kan? Kita sebut saja dia Iin, kalau begitu."

Mungkin saking ramenya mereka ngobrol, anak perempuan dari meja seberang jadi penasaran. Lemrina dan Yuki ikut gabung.

"Slaine udah gede ya sekarang, padahal dulu dia yang paling polos di antara kita semua. Kamu inget gak? Pas disuruh ngomong sama cewek aja tangannya gemeteran dan mukanya keringetan gitu. Haha." Yuki nyambung, mendekat ke sebelah Slaine. Diem-diem Slaine gondok pas liat tangan Yuki dengan seenak jidat nyolong tahu bulat di kantong kresek di depannya. Anjir. Slaine beli goceng dan cuma dapet tujuh biji! Udah gitu tahu bulat kesukaannya cuma satu dan sekarang DIAMBIL YUKI!

"Aku inget banget. Udah gitu ngomongnya agak gagap lagi. Waktu itu aku mikir, 'duh ini cowok kok lucu banget sih. Jadi gemes. Boleh kali ya, dijadiin brondong-ku selanjutnya. Hahaha!" Yuki balik ketawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya bak antagonis di sinetron.

Bulu kuduk Lemrina berdiri dengernya. "Anjir. Dasar tante girang kamu, Yuk!"

"Ih mbak Yuki jahat! Jadi itu kesan pertama aku di mata kalian. " Slaine ngomong penuh drama, pura-pura ngambek tapi malah keliatan imut dan malah bikin si Yuki gregetan pengen peluk, tapi untungnya ditahan Lemrina. "Eh, tapi, sekarang aku udah beda. Asal kalian tau aja ya, aku ini gentleman!"

"Oh, masa?"

"Iya!"

"Bodo."

"MBAK YUKI!"

"Abis kamu lucu sih. Haha. Ah enaknya ngegodain brondong jadi inget masa muda."

"Tuh tuh, ketauan dalemnya si Yuki gimana."

"Eh! Tapi sekarang aku udah tobat kok! Demi suamiku, demi anakku, demi masa depan kitaaaa~"

Salah satu senior Slaine, setelah Harklight, Lemrina, dan Mazuurek adalah si lebay Yuki ini. Umurnya dua puluh tujuh tahun, udah menikah, gak ada yang tau siapa atau bagaimana muka suaminya, orang yang nerima kegilaan Yuki terhadap brondong. Apa jangan-jangan suaminya brondong lagi!?

"Najis, si Yuki alaynya keluar, siapa sih yang mancing dia? Jadi geli sendiri aku!"

"Abaikan." Harklight kembali menghadap Slaine yang lagi asyik makan bakwan sambil senyam-senyum asem. "Jadi, Slaine, kapan kalian nikah?"

Slaine langsung keselek. Batuk-batuk kayak orang kena tbc kronis.

"H-harklight... kamu mau buat aku mati, ya!?" omelnya, tenggorokannya beneran sakit kayak kebakar, secara dia abis gigit cabe ijo yang gedenya sejempol kaki orok. Sialan emang si Harklight!

"Eh? Aku kan cuma nanya." Harklight sok polos, Slaine jadi pengen lempar meja ke mukanya tapi gak kuat angkatnya. "Kenapa reaksi kamu lebay banget. Jijay ih."

Slaine sekarang pengen muntah.

Ada sepatu yang dilempar dan tepat mengenai belakang kepala Harklight. "ANJIR, SIAPA—"

"Harklight, jangan lagi tunjukin jati diri kamu yang menjijikan itu... ATAU AKU GAK AKAN IZININ KAMU MASUK RUMAH MALAM INI!"

Untung ada mbak Lemrina yang gantiin Slaine buat lampiasin kekesalannya.

"J-JANGAN GITU DONG SAYANG, IYA AKU JANJI GAK GITU LAGI. KAMU JANGAN MARAH YA—"

"HMPH!"

Diabaikan sang istri, Harklight merana. Lemrina balik ke mejanya diikuti Yuki dan Mazuurek.

"Jadi, kembali ke laptop. Apa-apaan sama reaksi kamu yang gak _manly_ itu, Slaine Troyard. Aku kasian sama si doi karena dapet pacar kayak kamu." Harklight berubah gentle, suaranya begitu rupawan kayak di iklan 'mau ini, mau itu?'. Iklan apa itu?

Lemrina kembali ngerumpi sama temen-temen semejanya di seberang. Berasa gak diperhatiin lagi sama bini, Harklight buang napas, keras sekali, kayak orang putus asa.

"Aku malah kasian sama mbak Lemrina karena dapet suami kayak kamu," lanjut Slaine sambil ngabisin bakwannya yang tinggal setengah.

"SLAINE, JADI KAMU GITU, OKE FAIN KITA—"

"H-a-r-k-l-i-g-h-t..."

"IYA IYA AKU KHILAF SAYANG, MAAFIN AKU!" teriak Harklight spontan begitu sadar istrinya bakal meledak lagi.

"Duh gusti, capek hayati kalo gini terus. Itu si Lemrina lagi pms jadinya mood-nya kayak ancur gitu, dari pagi. Ampun deh aku serba salah jadinya." Harklight mijit sebentar pangkal hidungnya pake jempol dan ibu jari. Keliatan lelah. Matanya kembali menatap Slaine yang masih asyik makan bakwan. Duh anak ini gak punya belas kasih apa sama Harklight? Belum aja dia ngadepin ganasnya cewek yang lagi pms. "Jadi, apa kamu belum ada pikiran buat bawa dia ke pelaminan?" EAK.

"Ya... kalau mas tanya begitu... Jelas ada lah, mas Harklight gimana sih. Itukan impian semua cowok."

"Ah iya. Kukira kamu cuma mainin dia aja, Slaine. Jangan, ya. Kasian. Apalagi kalo ceweknya secantik dewi kayak kamu bilang."

"Dia cantik kayak boneka, tau, mas. Udah gitu nurut-nurut aja lagi, aku apa-apain juga diem aja."

"Anjir, Slaine, nemu di mana kamu yang kayak gitu—" **_EHM_**. "—J-jadi alasan apa yang bikin kamu ragu?" denger deheman tanda bahaya dari Lemrinna, omongan Harklight otomatis langsung belok.

"Hm. Yang pasti bukan dananya sih. Aku... masih mau menikmati masa-masa pacaran dulu."

"Wih. Sombong kamu ya... tapi jangan lama-lama. Nanti si doi keburu diambil orang."

"Gak mungkin lah, mas. Aku udah pastiin dia gak bakal ke mana-mana kok."

"Denger kamu ngomong gitu kok aku jadi merinding ya, Slaine?"

"Ah? Biasa aja kok." Slaine lanjut ngunyah mendoan yang baru aja dia ambil.

"Oke, oke, kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu buat cerita ke aku ya, aku ini udah ekspert kalo soal urusan cewek. Oke?"

"Hng. Iya deh, mantan playboy mah serba tau."

"Oh iya, Slaine—"

 **BRAK!**

Tongkat besi dibanting tepat di muka Slaine dan Harklight yang lagi serius ngobrol. Slaine, yang lagi makan tempe mendoan, keselek season 2.

"EH AYAM!" Harklight yang punya latah malah nyebutin bangsa dia berkali-kali.

"KALIAN INI NGERUMPI AJA. GAK LIAT UDAH JAM BERAPA SEKARANG!? KALIAN GAK DIBAYAR BUAT NGEGOSIP, YA. KERJA YANG BENER, DASAR, MAKHLUK BUMI RENDAHAN—"

 _"Raden Ajeng Cruhteo kalo ngomong suka gak disaring dulu, ya. Ngatain kita makhluk bumi rendahan padahal sendirinya juga makhluk bumi. Itu yang namanya gak sadar diri."_ bisik Harklight ke Slaine yang lagi minum Auah botol.

"SAYA DENGAR APA YANG KAMU BICARAKAN, HARKLIGHT. SAYA INI DI SINI NIAT KERJA, GAK KAYAK KALIAN YANG KERJANYA NGEGOSIP AJA. SEBAGAI ORANG YANG DITUNJUK SAMA MBAK ASSEYLUM BUAT MENGAWASI KALIAN, SUDAH MERUPAKAN KEWAJIBAN SAYA BUAT MENEGUR KALIAN KALO KALIAN SALAH. KALIAM YANG KASTANYA DI BAWAH SAYA DAN MBAK ASSEYLUM, HARUSNYA SADAR DIRI DONG, WAHAI MAKHLUK BUMI RENDAHAN—"

"Mampus, Harklight, kamu bego banget sih! Kayak gak tau aja kalo kanjeng Cruhteo udah bertitah lagaknya udah kayak baukarin yang _'aqoe elit qalean raqyat jelatahh'_ "

"Ih... tapi kan—"

"HARKLIGHT, KAMU GAK DENGER YANG SAYA OMONGIN—"

"SAYA DENGER, RADEN AJENG CRUHRTEO-EH!"

"APA? JANGAN SEENAKNYA KASIH SEBUTAN GAK BERKELAS GITU KE NAMA SAYA! SAYA—"

Sementara Raden Ajeng Cruhteo sibuk ngomelin Harklight, yang berusaha mati-matian nahan latahnya karena si pak manajer ini kalo ngomong ngebentak-bentak. Slaine, beserta yang lain buru-buru beresin bekas sarapannya dan balik ke meja kerja masing-masing.

Terima kasih kepada Harklight yang udah mengorbankan dirinya buat nahan si pak manajer!

.

~oOo~

.

Sepulang kerja, Slaine langsung berlari ke ruangan ini tanpa mengganti baju atau menaruh tas kerjanya. Ya... karena ruangan ini bisa dibilang kamar pribadinya.

Slaine tinggal di apartemen yang terbillang cukup elit, berdua dengan Inaho.

Ia tak bisa menahan senyum senang ketika mendapati sang kekasih yang tak bergerak sesentipun sejak terakhir ia melihatnya.

"Aku pulang, Inaho."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Inaho, duduk manis di sofa dekat jendela raksasa sambil bersandar. Cahaya matahari sore menyinari figurnya. Mata bulatnya yang sewarna rubi menatap lurus— _bukan ke arah Slaine._

Ia meletakan tas kerjanya di atas meja di depan sofa. Duduk di samping sang kekasih lalu mengecup pipinya pelan. Slaine menarik kepala Inaho agar bersandar ke dadanya. Membelai helai kecokelatan dengan lembut. Mengecup puncak kepala Inaho. "Aku ini lebay ya. Baru sehari gak lihat Inaho, rasanya kayak udah bertahun-tahun. I-ini bukan gombal lho ya tapi kenyataan!" Wajah Slaine jadi memerah sambil mengatakannya.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil kembali ditegakkan, _dan menurut saja_. "Aku pasti bau sekali ya. Ah. Saatnya mandi! Apa Inaho mau mandi bareng aku?"

Diam.

"Er. Diam kuanggap ya? Baiklah. Ayo!" katanya bersemangat. Slaine menggendong tubuh Inaho ala pengantin, membawanya ke kamar mandi. Meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh itu ke dalam bathub. Perlahan melepas kain yang membalut tubuh mulus pacarnya. Setelah itu ia melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

Setelah keduanya telanjang, Slaine menyalakan keran air hangat, yang langsung memenuhi bak mandi Inaho.

Ia mengambil sabun dengan bau khas jeruk, kesukaan Inaho. Dengan telaten ia menggosok kulit mulus nan pucat milik sang kekasih perlahan. Wajahnya kembali memerah kala menggosok bagian yang menonjol di selangkangan Inaho. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat puting Inaho yang kemerahan. Tangannya sempat memainkan benjolan berwarna merah muda itu. Begitu tersadar, Slaine langsung menggeleng cepat. Seolah menjernihkan kembali pikirannya.

 _'Tahan, Slaine, ini bukan saatnya!'_ katanya dalam hati.

Kemudian Slaine berpindah ke rambutnya, ia memijat-mijat kepala Inaho sambil mencuci rambutnya yang halus dan sedikit panjang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Inaho."

Slaine membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri cepat-cepat. Setelah menyelimuti dirinya dan pacarnya dengan handuk, ia menggendong Inaho, membawanya ke luar. Meletakan tubuh itu di atas kasur empuk. Sesaat Slaine mengabaikan Inaho dan memilih untuk mencarikan pakaian untuk mereka berdua. Ia mengambil piyama kotak-kotak untuknya, dan piyama polos berwarna oranye untuk sang kekasih.

Inaho sudah berbaring lebih dulu. Slaine menyusul di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya menyamping, memposisikan Inaho agar menghadapnya juga. Dan mulai bercerita seperti biasa.

"Hari ini aku capek banget. Kamu tau, orang-orang di kantor penasaran sekali sama Inaho. Apalagi mas Harklight, ingat kan, sahabatku yang rada-rada itu?"

 _"Iya. Aku ingat."_

"Nah. Mereka nuduh aku pake guna-guna buat dapetin Inaho. Terus... kayak pada iri gitu. Apalagi mas Mazuurek."

 _"Wah. Benarkah? Padahal aku tidak sespesial itu kan."_

"Inaho itu spesial! Spesial di hatiku tentunya. Hehe." Slaine lalu nyengir.

Slaine menarik tubuh Inaho agar menempel ke dadanya. Ia senang sekali membelai rambut Inaho, lembut katanya. "...Mas Harklight tanya kapan kita menikah. Kubilang aja, aku masih mau menikmati masa pacaranku dulu. Kamu juga kan, Inaho? Begini..." gerakan tangannya sempat terhenti. Manik hijau terlihat berkilau untuk beberapa saat, lalu tangannya menarik tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya agar mendekat. Slaine memeluk Inaho posesif. "begini lebih baik."

"Aku mencintaimu, Inaho, sangat mencintaimu. Berjanjilah, jangan pernah pergi tinggalkan aku...ya?" bisiknya pelan.

 _"Aku berjanji, Slaine. Aku... juga mencintaimu."_

"...Hm. Tetaplah... tetaplah bersamaku..." gumamnya. Matanya yang sudah tak fokus perlahan menutup... sampai iris hijau cemerlang itu sepenuhnya tersembunyi. Lalu, suara dengkuran halus dapat terdengar. Slaine tertidur dengan Inaho yang diam di pelukannya.

.

.

.

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Slaine."_

Sudah genap dua puluh hari Slaine Troyard hidup dengan mayat kekasihnya, Inaho Kaizuka. Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan, Slaine sendiri seakan tak sadar kalau kekasihnya telah lama meninggal, _di tangannya sendiri_.

Inaho tidak marah. Dua puluh hari yang lalu, Slaine pulang ke rumah ini—rumah mereka—seperti orang kesetanan. Membentaknya, tak henti-hentinya mengatai Inaho sampai wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"KAMU MENGKHIANATIKU!"

"AKU TIDAK—"

"—JANGAN BOHONG! INI APA!?" sejumlah foto berhamburan di atas meja makan. Inaho memungutnya, memerhatikan satu persatu foto apakah gerangan yang membuat Slaine sampai semurka ini.

Dan matanya membeliak. Ini...

"SUMPAH DEMI TUHAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH TI—"dur dengan lelaki ini. Kenal saja Inaho tidak!

Tapi Slaine, dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang semakin terbentuk di kepalanya, kembali meneriakinya. "JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA TUHAN, INAHO. JELAS-JELAS ORANG DI SITU ADALAH KAMU!"

Inaho ingin menyahut. Itu bukan dia. Foto itu hanya editan, Slaine. Tapi nyalinya ciut kala melihat Slaine yang berapi-api.

Slaine memang menderita gangguan kepribadian ambang. Penderita penyakit ini memiliki kesulitan mengendalikan emosi mereka, terutama amarah mereka. Dalam kasus Slaine, jika kau tak sengaja menyinggung hal-hal yang sangat sensitif menurutnya, dia tak akan segan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat ataupun berbahaya. Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya Inaho dan almarhum ayahnya, Saazbaum, yang mati di tangan anaknya sendiri karena tak sengaja membuat Slaine murka, yang tahu.

Dan Inaho takut, takut kalau Slaine hilang kendali, takut kalau—

Slaine merogoh sesuatu di laci meja terdekat. Mengacak-acak isinya tak sabaran.

—kalau dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada ayahnya dahulu kala hanya karena ulah orang iseng yang tak suka dengan hubungan mereka.

"Katakan. Sekarang. Inaho. Atau..."

Kini pistol berwarna hitam teracung padanya. Tepat membidik dada kirinya.

"MENGAKU!"

Sempat gemetar di awal, Inaho akhirnya menguatkan dirinya. Bahkan bila Slaine akan membunuhnya, atas apa yang tidak Inaho lakukan, ia tidak peduli. karena Inaho tidak pernah berselingkuh. Hanya Slaine satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah tidur dengan Inaho. Hanya Slaine lelaki yang Inaho cintai, dan ketika Inaho mencintai seseorang, ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh!" katanya mantap.

Sesaat suasana menjadi sunyi. Inaho memerhatikan Slaine yang masih mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Masih tidak bergerak dari posisi awal.

Lalu.

 **DOR!**

Inaho mematung. Merasakan sesuatu menembus dadanya. Tangannya meraba dada kirinya, ada sesuatu yang merembes dari sana.

Mendadak kakinya tak bisa lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Inaho runtuh ke lantai. Sambil bernapas terengah, matanya memerhatikan Slaine yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

 _...Slaine bodoh._

Inaho tidak bisa meninggalkan Slaine, karena... karena...

Karena pasti setelah ini Slaine akan menangisi perbuatannya. Menyesal karena telah berbuat gegabah, dan saat itu Inaho tidak bisa menenangkannya, tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ini semua bukan salah Slaine, bahwa Slaine tidak perlu setertekan itu karena sesuatu yang di luar kendalinya.

Inaho tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Slaine setelah ia sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi ketika ia membuka mata kembali, di atas sofa, ia melihat Slaine yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. Bagaimana bisa? Sementara Inaho sedang berdiri di sini?

Ah. Ralat, yang bersama Slaine adalah raganya. Inaho kan sudah mati, tidak mungkin dia selamat setelah Slaine menembakkan peluru itu tepat ke jantungnya. Lagipula, Inaho yang itu terlihat begitu kosong dan pucat. Iris kemerahannya terlalu redup seperti orang mati—tentu saja ini wajar karena Inaho memang sudah mati kan?

Raga Inaho sudah didandani sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat begitu cantik. Inaho baru tahu kalau Slaine pintar mendandani seseorang menggunaan make-up. Wajahnya dipoles make-up yang tak terlalu tebal, tubuhnya dipakaikan gaun pengantin wanita modern selutut, mengekspos pahanya yang mulus kini terekspos ("Tunggu, dari mana Slaine mendapatkan gaun itu?" batin Inaho) Ia sendiri sampai takjub. Inaho bahkan sempat tak mengenali dirinya sendiri sebagai perempuan, tapi siapa lagi yang memiliki tubuh kurus, rambut cokelat, dan iris semerah batu rubi itu kalau bukan dirinya?

Hanya Inaho, yang mengawasi Slaine, meladeni pacarnya yang berbicara dengan raga tanpa jiwa meski dirinya tahu benar Slaine tak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya.

Setidaknya, Inaho tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan Slaine.

.

.

.

 _"Inaho... maafkan aku... aku mohon buka matamu INAHO!"_

 _"... Tenang, Slaine, jangan panik... Inaho selalu bilang ini bukan salahku, ini di luar kendaliku, ini bukan keinginanku!"_

 _"... Tidak apa-apa... dengan ini kamu bisa memiliki Inaho sepenuhnya. Dengan begini kamu bisa menjaganya. Dengan begini Inaho tidak akan bisa berselingkuh lagi. Inaho milikmu seorang, Slaine. Ya... hanya kamu yang bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya... hanya kamu... haha... HAHAHAHA—"_

 ** _Dan lelaki itu tertawa, tertawa dengan wajah yang dipenuhi darah, tertawa keras meski air mata terus mengucur dari mata sewarna zamrud itu._**

.

.

 **SELESAI**

.

.

AN: Aku bayangin Slaine yang kesetanan kayak dia yang nembakin saazbaum pas tau saazbaum nembakin asseylum :'(

Btw ini genre gak nyambung banget. Humor kok sama tragedy :'( :'( /ditembak


End file.
